


No Controlling This

by RonRos47



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 17:03:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17410802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonRos47/pseuds/RonRos47
Summary: "This love could be great but they say it would be wrong. I don't care because I'd be lost without you."-"Love Will Light the Day" composed and written by Brandon Foster





	No Controlling This

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not one for the legalities when it comes to the Fosters. Brallie will forever be my endgame.
> 
> Similar to my Foster's story, "You Keep on Loving, Anyways". This one just includes a lot more drama.
> 
> Comments always welcome :)

As Eliza stood in front of Brandon, in front of their family and friends, well mostly Brandon’s, she was the happiest she had ever been, at least she should have felt that way. The past two days she had begun to have her doubts. It started when she overheard Callie and Mariana talking in their room about how it stung Callie that Brandon was marrying her only to find out near the end of their conversation that Brandon had been Callie’s first true love.

In the time since she had come to discover more of their history. She even called Callie out on it. Now standing in front of everyone those doubts trickled in.

“That song last night,” said Eliza, “the one Matt and Mariana sang, it was never about us was it?”

“What are you talking about,” Brandon asked.

“It was about her. Every song you’ve composed, they’ve all been about her.”

“Eliza, what’s going on?”

“I’m not your one true love am I? She is.” Eliza took off her engagement ring. “I can’t marry you, Brandon,” she said handing the engagement ring back to him.

Brandon watched as Eliza ran down the way she came and then looked at Callie, the two of them realizing what had just happened, knowing the ‘she’ Eliza had been referring to.

“What are you doing man,” Matt asked. “Go after her.”

“No,” said Brandon, “it’s over.”

“Brandon,” said Eliza’s father, “You’d better think about this.”

“I am,” Brandon answered, “I’m sorry but I can’t marry Eliza.”

“Well then,” was all Eliza’s mother said, unsure of anything else.

“Excuse me,” Brandon said as he left.

The audience was baffled.

“Okay,” Mariana said, being the first one to speak, “What the hell just happened?”

Callie looked around knowing what she had to do. She didn’t care if people watched or people talked. She took a quick gulp of air and called out, “Brandon, wait,” she said going after him.

Mariana looked at her moms and her moms looked at each other, all with concern in their eyes.

___________________________________

Callie found Brandon by the pool, the same spot they’d been at last night.

“Brandon,” Callie said, his name coming out as more like a question.

He turned, looked at her for a couple of seconds and then made quick strides toward her. He took her face in his hands and kissed her deeply catching Callie completely off guard and though she wanted to fight it, instinct took over and she dived into it.

No she thought. Callie backed away. Their lips parted.

“We can’t do this,” Callie said to him.

“Why not, you can’t tell me you didn’t feel something.”

“Of course I did,” she said to him.

“Something more.”

“You know the answer to that but Brandon, we can’t.”

“Why not?”

“You know why! Brandon, you have to go talk to Eliza. You know it’s the right thing to do.”

He sighed, “I know.”

“Then go, go talk to her. We’ll find each other later and we can talk then.

Without saying a word he kissed her but this time Callie was ready for it. She gave in for only a second before they released each other.  
“I’ll find you,” he said to her, his voice no more than a whisper.

Callie nodded. Once Brandon was gone she brought her hand to her lips. She knew she was in trouble but she didn’t care, not anymore.

__________________________________

“A bit early don’t you think,” Brandon said as he found Eliza by the bar sipping a margarita.

“Not early enough.” She turned to look at Brandon. “Shouldn’t you be with your girlfriend, or is it your ex-girlfriend? It’s getting hard to keep up.” Brandon looked at Eliza, stunned. “Yeah, I know.”

Brandon took a seat beside her. “How long?”

“Since the other night. I overheard Callie and Mariana talking about you. I discovered more yesterday. I’m sure you can imagine my disbelief.”

“That was a long time ago.”

“Was it?”

“Yes.”

“Then why do I feel so threatened by her? I actually confronted her about her not wanting you to marry me. Turns out I was right.” She looked at him and saw this was not news to him. “Of course you knew. You two talked about it didn’t you?”

“You could have come to me.”

“All we did was talk.”

“Are you sure that’s all you did,” she asked as she got up and walked away.

“Yes,” Brandon followed, “She’s my best friend. Of course we talked.”

“I thought I was your best friend. That’s how it’s supposed to be, what real couples are supposed to be. But we’re not a real couple, Brandon, are we?” I was just a stand in for Callie. Let me ask you something: are you in love with her?” Brandon remained stood there in silence. “Guess I got my answer. I love you, Brandon, you’re just not in love with me. Goodbye, Brandon.”

___________________________________

“Did anyone see you,” Brandon asked when Callie came into his room and closed the door.

“I don’t think so,” she replied.

“Good,” he said stepping closer.

He tenderly placed his lips on Callie’s, a sense of urgency engulfing them.

“Wait,” Callie said, pulling back, “Wait,” she said again. “What are we doing, Brandon?”

“Exactly what we should’ve done a long time ago,” he said returning to kiss her.

“Brandon, Brandon stop, we need to talk about this,” Brandon pulled away and nodded. “What’s going on between us, Brandon? It’s time we talk about it. Really talked.”

“I’m still in love with you, Callie,” he casually admitted.

“Brandon…”

“And I know you feel the same way. I keep feeling it whenever we kiss. You can’t just stand there and tell me you don’t.”

“Of course I do!”

“Then what’s the problem?”

“There is no problem.”

“Yes there is, Cal.”

Callie sighed. She had wanted to talk so now was the time. “The problem is I’m still in love with you too and I have tired so hard not to be.”  
“And you think I have? We can stand here and lie to each other about or relationships getting in the way of us being together or we can face this head on. I’m tired of pretending that we don’t mean anything to each other.”

“I loved Aaron,” Callie said not wanting to use him as an excuse.

“And I loved Grace but not in the way I love you,” he said, referring to her in the present tense.

“What about Eliza?”

“I’m not in love with her. I tried to be but I couldn’t.”

“We’re hurting everyone, Brandon.”

“So what? This is our lives now. We don’t have to bow down just because people think we should not be together.”

He took her face in his hand, “We keep coming back to each other, Callie.”

“I know and that’s what scares me. We can’t move on and it’s becoming too hard.”

“Then why fight it, we don’t have to anymore.”

It was then that Stef and Lena entered the room. “What’s going on?” Stef asked.

Brandon and Callie had been so lost in their own conversation that they had failed to hear the door open. Brandon quickly dropped his hand from Callie’s cheek.

“We were just talking,” said Brandon.

“Oh we know,” said Lena. “We could hear you two yelling at each other from across the hall.”

“And it doesn’t look like talking to me anymore,” said Stef. “Cal, can you give us the room? We need to talk with Brandon for a moment.”

“She can stay,” said Brandon.

Stef and Lena looked at each other and then back at Brandon and Callie.

“Okay,” Stef said to them. “We just spoke to Eliza’s parents. They’re furious. They think this was some kind of elaborate setup. After the two of you ran of we began to think the same thing.”

“Are you serious? You really think Callie and I planned this?”

“We don’t know what to think anymore, B,” said Stef “but there’s clearly something going on between you two. Now whatever it is, it has got to stop now.”

Brandon shook his head, “I didn’t mean to hurt Eliza,” said Brandon.

“Kind of too late for that.”

“Brandon,” said Lena, “did you at least talk to her?”

“Yeah we talked. We both agreed it’s over.”

“Does it have anything to do with the two of you?” asked Stef.

Brandon and Calling looked at each other, both knowing they couldn’t hide anymore.

“One of you out with it. Now!”

Brandon was the first to answer the question. “Eliza found out that Callie and I had a history, something than she previously thought.”

“How did she find that out?” asked Lena.

This time Callie answered. “She overheard me and Mariana talking. We didn’t know she was listening I swear.”

“She confronted Mariana later about it.”

“And that’s why she confronted me.”

Callie took a seat and Brandon took one as well.

“I’m sorry Callie, this shouldn’t have been dumped on you. She should have to me first.”

“Would it have made a difference?”

“Yeah it would have. I could have called things off sooner.”

“Brandon!” Stef and Lena both said, realizing what he was saying.

“Sooner,” Callie said getting up from her seat. Brandon did as well. “You could have called things off sooner? Then why didn’t you?”

“I don’t know. I thought that by marrying her it would finally put an end to us for good.”

The couple had forgotten that their moms were in the room.

“No you don’t get to do that.”

“Do what?”

“Use your wedding as some kind of justification to put an end to us. Brandon, we have had plenty of time to end us, really end it: after our time at Idyllwild, at Coachella, after graduation or any other time.”

“No hey, I gave us a chance to confront moms about it. You had wanted to but then you changed your mind.”

“Don’t just put this on me. You want to know why we really haven’t talked about this?”

“I think I have some kind of idea but please, Callie, tell me.”

“It’s because we’ve been too afraid to face it. I don’t know maybe we should have confronted this thing head on. Figure out what we were or are to each other because it’s definitely no siblings, never has been and you know it.”

“So you’re finally admitting to it. You want to know why you haven’t?”

“You know why!”

“The adoption, I get it but Callie don’t you see, you would have been apart of this family anyway.”

“What are you saying, Brandon?”

Brandon remained silent for a moment. He knew what he was saying, he just wasn’t ready to share everything. Not within until he could figure out how to say the thoughts in his head.

“Let me ask you something,” Callie said bringing down her voice. “Had Eliza not run off over an hour ago would you still have married her?”

“No,” Brandon said quickly not even having to think about the question.

“No,” asked Callie.

“No!” Stef and Lena said at the same time.

“Last night when Matt and Mariana were singing all I saw was you. And you know when I looked at you and you were looking back at me I started to think about when we sang together that night in the garage, you remember?”

“I remember.”

“All I saw was you,” Brandon repeated, “All I heard was ‘our’ song. I wasn’t looking at Eliza, I wasn’t thinking about her. It was all you, Callie.” Brandon took a step closer.

“Okay, okay,” said Stef. “Just stop.”

She had wanted to get in a word earlier but was unable to tear the two apart from their heated conversation. “Just stop,” she repeated. “This has got to end, now!”

Don’t you get it moms,” said Brandon, “it can’t end. Not now, not ever and I’m tired of trying.” He turned to look at Callie, “We’re endgame, Cal and we both know that.”

“Brandon… what are you….”

“What I should have done a long time ago.”

“What about moms and everyone else?”

“I know it’s not the ending everyone expected but….” Brandon said trying to finish but was interrupted.

“I did!”

“Mariana!” all four of them said as she came into the room.

“What, I didn’t overhear everything, well except for the two of you guys arguing, twice but after that I did my best to ignore it.”

“In other words,” said Brandon.

“You overheard everything,” Callie finished.

Mariana shrugged, “I’m sorry? Seriously though, I knew you were endgame since I thought you were pregnant with Brandon’s baby.”

“Mariana,” said Stef and Lena.

“You what?” asked Callie.

“Never mind,” said Mariana.

“Mariana,” said Brandon, “do you mind, I’m trying to do something important here.” He turned all of his attention to Callie and took her hands.

“Callie, I have loved you from the moment I saw you. I just knew.” He reached into his pocked and pulled out a ring but it wasn’t the engagement ring Eliza had given back to him.

“I’ve been holding onto this since Idyllwild because even then I knew.”

“Why is Idyllwild so important?” asked Lena.

“Because they slept together that night,” said Mariana.

“What!” said Stef.

“Never mind,” Mariana whispered.

Brandon and Callie focused solely on each other. “Callie Quinn Jacob Adams-Foster, will you marry me?”

Everyone stood in a state of shock except for Mariana who was grinning.

 

_______________________________________________

Callie took Brandon’s hand and led him outside.

“Now,” she said, “You wanna do this now?”

“If you’re worried about moms or Mariana I don’t care anymore.” He took her cheek in his hand. “All I care about is you. You are all I need and if the family can’t handle that then so what, at least we’ll have each other and isn’t that what matters?”

Callie smiled, “I love you, Brandon. Yes, my answer is yes.”

“Yes,” Brandon repeated to make sure he’d heard her right.

Callie nodded. The two smiled as Brandon placed the ring, her ring, on her finger. 

“It’s beautiful.”

“So are you.”

Callie took Brandon’s face in her hands this time like she’d done many times before, the two of them kissing more strongly than ever.  
As Stef, Lena, and Mariana watched from the window Stef said, “What are we gonna do?”

“I don’t think there’s anything we can do,” Lena replied.

“Who cares,” Mariana said with a smile, “You know I never got to actually see them as a couple before but now that I have, they really do look good together. It’s sweet.”

Outside Brandon and Callie were lost in each other that they didn’t see their onlookers. They would make this work. They hadn’t been together for years but now that they were it felt so easy, so natural as if no time had passed since their night in Idyllwild. Their past relationships had only been stepping stones that accumulated and led them to this final moment where they could be with each other forever in a way that could not be stopped.

They could love unconditionally. They had made it. They were home.


End file.
